How Much I Can Do
by CryInDownpour
Summary: The heart has reasons that reason cannot know. SASUHINA.


~ Chapter 1_ ~  
><em>

Fate made him laugh.

There was no such thing as fate; no way could a man's future be pre-determined. A man made his own luck and if he failed at his attempts, he had only himself to blame. He hated the idea that much of his life had been brought up under the sole direction of his older brother Uchiha Itachi, Konoha's revered genius. But a part of him secretly admired his cold-hearted brother. The two had never really been close. If they shared any commonality, it was that they both excelled in fighting. "Training" as an ill-knowledgeable bloke would call it, but to someone skilled in the art of combat, the Uchiha brothers could disarm an opponent as quick as a strand of hair being plucked from the head.

Thus, they formed a protective agency under permission with the Konoha State. Being gifted and talented as they were in combat and artillery, they never did their work for free. Uchiha Itachi was the brains behind the workings of the agency; great at conjuring up prices, schedules, weapons, etc that were necessary to conduct a successful operation. Uchiha Sasuke was the captain of the squad that were sent out on these assigned protective duties. He trained most of the people they brought in and Itachi had the final say if they could be promoted to a higher rank. Anyone interested in gaining status as a Konoha protector merely had to be accepted into the agency.

The two brothers were young and exceptionally gifted. Thus, they were the target of excessive attention and flirtation from women all around.

No one could deny that these two were the rarest finds Konoha had to offer.

"I say, dear, our two sons have certainly got to find themselves girlfriends," chatted Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of these two popular men. She sat in the Uchiha household located in the Uchiha district of Konoha. She and her husband Fugaku sat across from each other, sitting on the tatami floor, eating breakfast quietly like any normal day. Yet, today was just not a normal day. In fact, if it was anything "normal" than it would be the many letters they received in the mail regarding their sons' reputation.

"Hmph," grumbled Fugaku, munching on a piece of grilled fish. "Itachi and Sasuke do not have time for women."

Mikoto frowned slightly," They work too hard. Just like their father."

Fugaku closed his eyes for a couple seconds," Selfish men they are."

Mikoto smirked as she stared at Fugaku," Just because they decided to not join the Konoha police department like you and your forefathers does not mean they are selfish. They are entrepreneurs and quite good at what they do."

"They should put their skills to better use than being hired security guards."

"Is that all you see them for?" asked Mikoto concernedly. "They have brought peace to nearly all of Konoha's most important leaders. They have just as much significance as the Konoha police department. Maybe even more so than the special forces."

"Hah!" Fugaku kept quiet throughout the rest of breakfast. "I expect our grandchildren will someday lose sight of the Uchiha pride in serving Konoha citizens."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I have a feeling they have more issues unresolved in their hearts than their fists."

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked, running behind all the new trainees. The youngest was seventeen in the group while the other two were older than him. They had probably not expected Sasuke to push them this hard in their first weeks. But this was the easiest method to weed out the weak. Many had already given up and gone home and now only three people remained. Even three was an impressive number to Sasuke as he was determined to find out if these men were ready for the long haul that came with entering the agency.<p>

"God, I'm fucking tired of this shit!" muttered Satoshi, a twenty-five year old graduate in the Suna state. He had moved to Konoha to gain new experience in a new land, and when he got approached by Uchiha Itachi, he had not realized the rarity or honor it was. He collapsed onto his knees on the dirt as he finished his final run around Konoha. Stopping at the entrance of the deeply protected state that was bordered by a long wall built around the state, he threw up on the ground. His muscles flexed painfully as the sunlight drenched onto his tan skin. He turned around and saw the other two men behind him staggering.

"Kazuya, pick up your feet!" shouted Sasuke at the seventeen year old who was slightly in front of him. The youngster was sweating profusely under the hot weather and his eyes looked dreary. "You think you can protect the president with that face of yours! You can't even protect my pet dog!"

"Yes sir!" the youngster replied back. However his voice felt like it was straining to talk. He had just recently graduated from Konoha's school of science. One night while trying to protect a woman from a band of gang members, he had taken down all of them with his knowledge of martial arts that by the time the authorities arrived, all they had to do was arrest the members. He got a letter from the mail from the Uchiha agency and thought it unbelievable that he would be a contender for a position at the agency. But he never expected training to be worse than hell itself.

Sasuke looked ahead and saw Ryuu, a twenty-three year old Konoha ex-soldier, finish and fall down next to Satoshi. Ryuu probably had the most experience with the training Sasuke conducted as it was similar to the training Konoha's militia underwent. When Sasuke had a small visit to the militia to talk to some of the commanders, he noticed Ryuu's abilities with the artillery that he decided to ask the young man if he wanted to join the agency. Ryuu had sustained a huge medical injury that made his left leg an artificial one. Deemed unqualified to work in the military and about to be discharged, Sasuke took Ryuu in as a potential sniper or gunmen for the agency. Ryuu easily agreed after being discharged from the military.

Kazuya collapsed onto the floor a couple yards from the other two trainees. Sasuke stopped and knelt down to offer Kazuya water.

"Drink, kid."

Kazuya felt like his dad was talking to him. Even though the younger Uchiha brother was only twenty-two, he seemed more mature for his age than most men in the same age category. He grabbed the water canteen quickly and drowned it down like he had not had it in three days. His eyes watched as Sasuke drank some water too, but he looked in better shape than the three trainees combined. The Uchiha had stamina.

Sasuke turned to look at Satoshi and Ryuu who were also taking jugs of water from each of his canteen.

_I guess these three are serious. _He was proud of these men. They were a tough bunch. They held out longer than he expected, but he believed they would be the final few remaining out of the others.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi sat in his large office. The agency was comprised of a building and training ground for the agency members. Their total employees was twenty with two secretaries, three janitors, two guards in the building, and three for the training facility, while the other ten were hired protectors. It was a small agency, but the most elite in Itachi's eyes compared to the police department and militia.<p>

A piece of paper laid in front of his desk as he sat between the mahogany desk with his hands brought up to his chin. It was another request, but as with any request, Itachi had to decide if the pay, level of protection, and people were worthy for the agency's hired guns. He was not going to have his people work every proposal they received in letter, e-mail, or phone call. It was a matter of boiling it down to who was in the most dire need, had the better pay, and how significant the person needing protection was. He had to keep up the agency's reputation if he wanted it to flourish and stay elite.

His expression was emotionless. His scarlet eyes scanned the letter over and over, reading over the names and then once again reading the information he had uncovered about the people on the screen of his desktop computer. He had many connections within Konoha and outside. Even his brother Sasuke had no idea how much of a dark past his older brother had held, the people he had killed, and become allies with on good and bad ends.

The person-in-question was a woman, fairly young and beautiful in physique. He had read quite a few articles on her. She was the requesting protection of four guards (quite a lot in the agency's eyes) for her upcoming engagement party in Konoha's elaborate botanical gardens owned by the Yamanaka family. She had forwarded an email to the agency, listing the high-profile guests arriving and her dire plea to make sure the engagement was a success. The husband to Itachi's interest was not a Konoha citizen, but a man from Suna – the upcoming heir of Suna's most feared dark organization.

This would give his agency a high profile operation. They would gain more status as a legit protective agency. It was indeed a very good proposal with his people being paid $30,000 before and $30,000 afterward if the wedding was successful.

Itachi played with the emerald encrusted gold ring on his left middle finger as he sorted out his final decision.

He slowly reached for the stamp with the seal of an Uchiha fan and pressed it onto a red stamp pad. He then stamped it onto the paper.

They were going to cover the engagement of Sabaku Gaara and Hyuga Hanabi three weeks from now.

* * *

><p>Flying petals graced the blue sky. The dancers were six women dressed in purple silk kimonos with their hair in loose buns. They each carried a fan in their hand as they twirled their bodies to the music of an ancient string instrument. Their eyes playfully stared at an empty audience of empty white chairs. The sun drenched down on their delicate frames, but they did not show any sign of fatigue. Their hand movements were elegant and intricate, turning their fingers in and out in artistic motion. Eyes darted forth lovingly to match the tone of the music.<p>

"A beautiful performance."

"Thank you, sister."

Twenty-one year old Hinata bowed to her younger sister's compliment. "I'm happy you approve."

Seventeen year old Hanabi eyed the female dancers' movements. "I am lucky you have sacrificed your time from the dancing company to lend me your best dancers for the engagement party."

Hinata smiled slightly," I want you to enjoy that momentous day when it comes. I know how you love to go the dancing productions I help create."

"They remind me of our younger days when we would play around the gardens when Mother was still alive."

Hinata nodded," Father would be please, won't he?"

"Very much. If he were still alive."

Hinata sadly smiled," The elders are proud that you have accepted Gaara-san's proposal. He has always been infatuated with you." Father had passed away three years ago from illness. A painful year it was for both sisters.

Hanabi chuckled," You mean with you?"

Hinata's eyes widened," Hanabi…"

"You wrote him letters, Hinata. Not I. You know how I hate to dally in those activities. But the elders insisted I get to know him better and since you have stepped down from being the Hyuga heir, you have not from your role as an older sister."

"I know he'll fall in love with you the moment he sees you-"

"It doesn't matter to me." Hanabi's eyes lowered to the ground where the flying petals that were being blown into the performance laid. "You have fulfilled your duty to me. With the knowledge you have lent me through those letters, I will be able to help Suna and Konoha merge as formidable allies." Her pale eyes darted over to Hinata's worried expression," You worry, don't you? I dearly hate to see you worry, older sister."

"Hanabi-"

"We all know you were never meant to be a Hyuga heir. Your heart is too fragile and gentle. But I don't care easily for people like you, older sister. You have dreams that should be met and I have a duty I must fulfill. I am taking the easy way out, while you are in a far much more difficult position."

Hinata sighed softly," Hanabi, I am here for you no matter what. This will be the most beautiful engagement party."

"I know." Hanabi took out a piece of paper from the folds of her yellow kimono. She was a traditional gal with a love for kimonos. Hinata on the other hand, preferred pants.

Hinata took the envelope into her hands and read the contents inside.

"The Uchiha brothers?" Her eyes looked up at Hanabi with shock. "They have agreed?"

Hanabi nodded with a slight grin," Amazing isn't it? I knew they could not turn down the offer."

Oh, Hinata knew the brothers from word of ear. Every regal family in Konoha had asked for their protection during important events except the Hyugas. They believed such protection was unnecessary for the Hyuga family had their own set of guards who were blood-related. Her eyes darted over to her older cousin Neji who was watching the entrance of the garden yards away from them with his back turned towards them. He would surely be upset.

"Have you told Neji?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"Yes. He's upset with me. But he cannot defy me."

Hinata nodded," I hope he is not offended."

"He may be, but it doesn't matter. He is not the one who is being forced to marry a crime lord whose political ties within Suna have garnered him many enemies. I want to protect my people on that day."

Hinata smiled slightly," We will be protected. I hear the Uchiha brothers provide great service."

"Indeed. Fascinating, really. Konoha has not known such great, brave men before."

Hinata lowered her eyes to stare at her slender fingers whose index fingers were touching each other," Yes, I agree."

* * *

><p>Three weeks came by in a flash. Invitations had already been handed months in advance and a large number of guests and media were eager to see the couple known as Sabaku Gaara and Hyuga Hanabi make their announcement to the world of their upcoming marriage the following year. It was the biggest marriage merge in Konoha and Suna history as the two states had always had a warring feud with one another as history laid evidence.<p>

The most well-known planners were hired, and superstars were invited. Even presidents of both countries saw the rare opportunity in this event and came to give their support. Surely both Sabaku and Hyuga, who were already household elite names, would gain more prominence in this age than ever before.

Such, Itachi kindly offered to have the rest of his six men come out, free of charge (but paying them with his own money) to help survey the security just to make sure nothing would get out of hand. The engagement party also had several other guards lined up around the Yamanaka botanical gardens that were not from the agency. Many Konoha guards who were personal guards of the discrete Hyuga family as well as Suna guards lined the perimeter of the engagement party, watching the guests interact. Itachi exited the black vehicle which was driven away by a worker of the gardens. He fixed his tuxedo. He came alone with no date, as usual. Several female reporters tried to ask him questions about his relationship status, which he completely ignored, and answered the ones that dealt with the security of the engagement.

"My brother is making sure the security for this engagement is intact." His face emotionless as he answered several more questions before being seated for the ceremony.

Sasuke was dressed in a tuxedo but with a fabric that was more light than the usual suit, as did his men. They all wore sunglasses, had on an earpiece for communication, and secretly carried weapons and a couple guns in the pockets in case there was any trouble. Each wore a bullet-proof vest. Sasuke stood at the back of the gardens. They had set up surveillance tapes around the premises. While all of his ten men were hidden from view, they each had a function: Watch for any suspicious activity.

"Lion, give me the status of your location."

"Clear, sir."

Each person had a codename. Confidentiality was the key set-up behind the agency. No one was to regard their actual names to the people they protected on the day that they were to give their services.

Sasuke asked for the status of the other nine locations. It was all clear.

"Good. Men, let's get ready for the long haul of this engagement." He hated engagement parties. They were boring. He saw no point in them.

The party started in an hour as all invited guests sat down. The media watched from behind as some gained exclusive coverage for a fee. The names were announced of the couple and all hands clapped gloriously. They approached from opposite sides of the garden. The male dressed in a sharp blacks suit, flaming red hair, and cool aqua eyes lined in black. The female arrived in a crème strapless mermaid dress, long chestnut hair curled to beachy waves, and pale eyes that matched the moon. Once they met, they held each other's arm and walked to the grand stage to address their guests on the microphone. Speeches were handed, more clapping, and finally the festivities.

Sasuke remained focused. He looked at the schedule that had been given to him of the activities that were to arrive. It was almost over. Just the eating, drinking, dancing and all would end the day's peaceful party. He was almost satisfied that nothing had come up: No difficult, annoying guest, no family disapprova,l or outraged citizens. All was well.

"Sasuke come in."

Itachi's voice entered through the ear piece.

"Copy."

"Check by the fountain."

He looked at the screen where a large fountain stood. Water gushed out of it. Some admired the fountain as they ate, drank, or talked. But even Sasuke noticed it, too. A quick shadow had zoomed past the people.

"Fuck." Sasuke ordered his men to stay extra alert. Whatever it was, it was fast. He had to make himself more visible to the party even though he would rather stay hidden. But he wouldn't get a better view of the figure if he didn't step out. He dreaded this very much for he hated to see people.

The moment he stepped out, he made sure Itachi saw him, which both brothers acknowledged the other's presence. Sasuke than saw the horde of females around turn their attention to him. And he also noticed their footsteps.

_Shit._

Women were a distraction and a nuisance. His eyes darted for any signs of the quick shadow. He would see it but than it would disappear quickly once he noticed it behind guests.

"It's fast, Sasuke."

"Hell it is," grumbled Sasuke.

The women were talking to him and tugging at his arms. He so longed to tell them to get the hell away from him, but it would be 'rude' and 'unprofessional' Itachi would say. Even though both brothers were not good with women, Itachi had a far more graceful approach towards them than he. Sasuke interpreted his actions toward the women as properly as he could be with them, but many of the women squinted a bit as he yanked their hands away from him.

"Move." He said coldly over and over again. "Let go."

Each command was obeyed followed by a soft sigh.

"Behind the couple."

Sasuke quickly turned his head to the right to spot the table where the newly engaged couple sat. Both were quietly talking but Sasuke noticed the shadow that now inched closer to them.

"I'm heading over."

Sasuke realized Itachi was on the move too. One moment the women were talking to Sasuke, the next, he disappeared like air in front of them. They looked around in shock but to no avail, the handsome younger Uchiha was gone.

Sasuke grabbed hold of the shadow first. He tackled the figure and realized it was a person covered completely in black clothing. He dislocated a shoulder and the persons screamed. The crowd went nuts. Guests frantically stood up and suddenly the party ended. People were shouting and trying to hide as bullets were fired. Out of nowhere the Hyuga guests who had watched warmly were now attacking the Suna guests. Outsiders of both parties tried to flee.

"Death to Suna!"

Sasuke removed the black cover over the figure and to his shock was surprised to stare into pale eyes. _A Hyuga._

"They're from Konoha!" Sasuke hissed. "Target the Konoha security!"

"What?"

"But-"

Sasuke knew his men were now confused. The people they were protecting were now people they were supposed to turn on? Impossible. But as the screams intensified so did the bodies of Suna guests. Suna guards were suddenly fighting their Konoha counterparts. Only Itachi and Sasuke's men were in the middle of fire.

"Sasuke! You know what we have to do." Itachi said through the ear piece. Sasuke nodded.

"Disarm every guard. Don't kill them, idiots!" commanded Sasuke as he started to go after some Hyuga guards who were now trying to kill the Suna guests.

He broke several arms, twisted some legs, and knocked some out. In doing so, the Konoha guards were now attacking him. _Fuck, like old times. _His eyes turned toward his men who had made themselves known who were being attacked by either Suna or Konoha guards._  
><em>

"They're too many!" Suna guests were now attacking back at both Sasuke's men and Hyuga guests.

"Get the outsiders to safety."

There were too many commands at the same time. It was havoc.

His eyes turned to the couple. Somehow the engaged couple that were now together had Gaara covering Hanabi as he fought some Hyuga. Hanabi watched in fear as Gaara covered her in protection. Sasuke fought to make his way over.

But it had been too late.

A gun shot was heard.

Sasuke watched in shock as an unidentified figure aimed the gun at Gaara, but Hanabi had pulled him away. Instead, she took the shot to the back and had now collapsed into Gaara's arms. He could not believe what he had just witnessed.

It was all over.


End file.
